


夏溺（六）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（六）

　　夏勉第一次和李笠做的时候，是深深内射在他体内的。  
　　信息素抑制剂天然有避孕的作用，只要李笠按时服用抑制剂，就不会有怀孕的危险。  
　　身为Omega的李笠却不记得这回事。他吓得泪眼汪汪，别扭地趴跪在浴缸里，双腿微张，手从前边探进两腿之间，试图把夏勉的精液挖出来。可是手指头戳来戳去，半天都找不到地方。  
　　夏勉完事后简单冲了个澡，就穿戴整齐，靠在门边看他——  
　　他只是看，不说话，也没有多余的动作。  
　　在他的注视下，李笠的身体逐渐僵硬，手夹在两腿之间，不知道要怎么继续下去。  
　　他吸了吸鼻子，扶着浴缸边缘，不时地偷瞄夏勉。  
　　“我帮你弄。”夏勉好心说。  
　　“不……不用……”李笠往里缩了缩，眼里又慌又怕，话也结结巴巴的，“您先出去吧，我一个人……”  
　　说完，他想到这里不是他的房间，就改口说：“我到一楼去弄。”  
　　夏勉全当没听见。他坐到浴缸边上，拉着李笠的手臂，将他半带到怀里，劝道：“你靠着我，闭上眼，很快就结束了。”  
　　李笠懵懂地望着他，疑问和怀疑只停留了一瞬，就化解开来，变成对他没由来的信任和依赖。  
　　他轻轻靠上去，不敢贴太紧，只是将下巴搭在夏勉肩上。  
　　夏勉拥着他，不嫌弃他身上湿漉漉，将下巴也靠在他的肩上，与他交颈相拥。  
　　在溪边抱过李笠后，夏勉就发现自己喜欢这样的拥抱。  
　　其实孤独的时候不一定要去寻求他人的怀抱，拥抱他人同样可以得到满足。更何况，施加“拥抱”这个动作的人是他自己，他不用担心对方什么时候会松手。只要他抱得足够紧，就不会失去。  
　　夏勉分开李笠的双腿，顺着他打颤的大腿根摸到了刚刚内射过的肉穴。他插入两根手指，在精液的润滑下顺畅无比地进出，李笠闷闷地叫，夏勉没有手软，反而深深往里寻找，顶戳内壁上的软肉。  
　　很快，他让李笠用他的手指达到了高潮。  
　　黏糊的体液从肉穴深处喷出来，一半透明，一半混着精液的白色。李笠攀着夏勉的手臂，身体抖如筛糠，“啊啊”的叫个不停。  
　　夏勉贴在他耳边让他小声，手上将李笠的双腿分得更开，让他看：“精液都被带出来了。”  
　　李笠被迫睁眼，看着自己狼狈的下体，脸上泪痕淋漓，神情错乱，仿佛重新认识了一遍世界。  
　　  
　　从这天起，一直到假期结束，夏勉都和李笠维持着稳定的性关系。  
　　不是每天都做，也不是每次都会插入或者内射，但他们每周至少会一起消失四次，藏进别墅黑暗的角落，将呻吟藏在纠缠的唇齿间。  
　　夏勉很喜欢一种“玩法”，那就是利用信息素折磨李笠。  
　　李笠十九岁，濒临第一次发情期到来的边缘，对Alpha信息素的敏感度远超平常。夏勉意识到这点后，会在与李笠独处时故意放出信息素，带起李笠的情欲，等他到达发情边缘时再将信息素收敛回去，揉弄他的性器让他浅浅发泄一次，就不再碰他，让他自己服食抑制剂。  
　　李笠被欲望冲昏头脑，浑身发热泛红，使不上力气，满脑子想要Alpha用性器填满他，却又要用抑制剂强行让自己清醒。他的挣扎与痛苦被夏勉掌控在股掌之间，这给夏勉带来了极大的快感。  
　　为此，夏勉打着买电脑配件的旗号去市中心走了一趟，为李笠买回了用不完的抑制剂。  
　　  
　　发现楼梯下的隐蔽的小杂物间可以做爱，起因在于李笠。  
　　他被另外三个同学联合排挤，所以和他同住一间房间的人时常会跑到另外两人的房间去玩，或者是带两人到和李笠共有的房间来，如果留到很晚，三人就会直接睡在这里。  
　　四个人聚齐的场合，李笠会强烈地感受到自己是“多余”的，他的突兀与尴尬让他难捱，恨不得藏到地板以下，或者藏进衣柜里不出来。  
　　一次偶然的机会，李笠注意到了楼梯下的杂物间。那里格外隐蔽，要弯腰下三阶台阶，转弯深入楼梯底部才可以进入，如果不是家政阿姨要拿特殊的清扫工具，十天半个月都不见得有人会去那里。  
　　确定这点后，一旦三个同学聚在李笠的房间里，他就会自觉离开，躲到杂物间里待着。短则数个小时，长则直接睡一夜，赶在天亮前若无其事地出来洗漱就好。  
　　做爱时，夏勉发现了李笠在杂物间里睡觉后被硬物工具压出的红痕，这才知道李笠偷偷在别墅找到了一个“避风港”。  
　　他不允许李笠有单独的“避风港”，他要李笠单单依托他而生存。  
　　入夜，他将李笠困在两臂之间，压着他一起挤入了杂物间，反手卡死了门。  
　　此处无灯无光，夏勉看不到李笠的神情，但能感受他急促的呼吸扑打在脸上。  
　　他用手垫着李笠的后脑，低头吻他，含吮着他的舌尖，吸得他舌根发麻了，再去啃咬他的上下唇。李笠呼吸困难，抱着他的背难耐地扭动，抬胯挺腰，用腿间的小鼓包磨夏勉的小腹，不过十分钟就自己射了一次。  
　　“啊……啊……”  
　　他的叫声鼻音重，到底是男性，不像猫叫得那么娇，像是狗，还不是小狗，而是彻底被征服后袒露肚皮的大狗，表现出弱气不是因为年幼和稚嫩，而是身心的臣服。  
　　空间太小，李笠整个人都贴在夏勉身上。夏勉想将手伸到李笠后穴去扩张，还得先让李笠抬起屁股。  
　　“抬起来，你这样我没办法用手指插你。”  
　　李笠浑身虚软，无力地撑着夏勉的肩，迟迟动不起来。  
　　“……直接做也可以。”李笠用气音说，“有很多水……而且、而且生殖腔打开了。”  
　　做得多了，李笠就知道要提前吃两份抑制剂再来和夏勉见面。可他太容易被夏勉挑动，就算不会发情，生殖腔也多半会打开。  
　　夏勉并不喜欢李笠的生殖腔。因为那里太过温热紧致，太过契合他的阴茎，促使藏在基因里的生育本能作祟，他需要极强的克制力才能忍住不在李笠的生殖腔内成结内射。而克制力总是不可靠，他不止一次地在李笠的生殖腔内成结，当灭顶的欢愉到来时，这种不受自我控制的感觉让夏勉厌恶。  
　　“那就直接做。”夏勉说。  
　　李笠双腿大开，双脚勉强勾在夏勉腰上，将后穴毫无保留地、以奉献的姿态送到夏勉跟前。  
　　夏勉在穴口磨了一会，终究是直接插进了生殖腔。  
　　“啊——”  
　　夏勉送一下腰，李笠就短促地叫一声，啪嗒啪嗒地甩下汗滴。湿热的内壁像是吸盘一样紧紧吸着夏勉的阴茎，空间小，夏勉每次只能抽出小半，就又重重送了回去。  
　　扎扎实实抽插了数十下后，李笠仰头抽泣，用生殖腔达到雌性高潮，同时前端痉挛着射精了。  
　　“呜……呜呜……”  
　　李笠一边哭，一边持续的高潮，穴中的肉吸得更紧，差点让夏勉直接成结。他停住不动，忍过最激烈的一阵，将阴茎从穴中抽离出来。  
　　“我没操几下你就高潮了。”夏勉说，“还没发情就这么不耐操，发情了会不会爽晕过去？”  
　　夏勉自幼父母离异，母亲缺失，父亲失职，好在母亲走之前给他留下了优雅得体的女教师形象，他自我约束，教养不错，自打出生来就没说过脏话，在社交场合中也惯会体谅旁人的情绪，控制交谈时的气氛，不让人感到尴尬。他太知道一个得体的“好孩子”要怎么做，所以也太清楚“坏孩子”有多么恶劣。  
　　在欺负李笠上，他无师自通。还因为得到李笠的纵容，没有底线地变本加厉。  
　　  
　　一场做完，杂物间里满地狼藉。新的场地和空间尺度让夏勉第一次做得这么狠，双丸缩紧，射了个爽快。上下半身的衣服全都湿透，有李笠的爱液，也有后半途他水龙头似的关不住的眼泪。  
　　隔天，还没从激烈性事中恢复过来的李笠和同学一起被许莘带到葡萄架下画葡萄。  
　　夏勉站在露台看，发现李笠比刚来时瘦了一圈，空荡荡的套在廉价T恤里，好像能被一阵风吹倒。太阳炽烈，光色泛橙，他的脸色却比调色盘里的白色还要苍白。  
　　“你和夏勉关系很好啊，最近老是去他房间，还被他叫到楼上跟他一起吃饭，你是真的和许老师有‘关系’吧？”李笠的同学一边画，一边小声地讽刺他。  
　　为了让李笠合理地进入夏勉的房间，夏勉对许莘编了个理由，说李笠对编程感兴趣，他要教李笠学编程。  
　　许莘很高兴，不仅没有怀疑，还感慨夏勉终于交到了朋友。  
　　李笠脑子浑浑噩噩，没听出同学话中有话，先是点头，后使劲摇头：“我们关系不好的，他教我编程，但是我……我很笨，总是学不好。”  
　　三个同学对视一眼，嗤笑出声：“装什么啊，你们要是关系不好，你就别跟他混在一起，跟我们一起行动啊。”  
　　李笠面露难色：“不是的。是我单方面想要和他搞好关系，但是我很笨，他有点嫌弃我。”  
　　同学翻了个白眼，觉得他是得了便宜还卖乖，看他格外不顺眼，就连面子上都不想再跟他装了：“那你以后就贴着夏勉吧，不好意思，我们也很嫌弃你。”  
　　李笠站着不动，风轻轻刮起来，他摇晃着，随风一起震荡。


End file.
